Do You Remember?
by BriKyo
Summary: “Do you remember… when we first met?” Axel and Roxas think of the time when they first met. Somewhat AkuRoku. Nothing too bad.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

A blonde, teenaged boy in a black jacket was sitting by a window. It was raining. The sky was dark in the World That Never Was. Lightening would light up his face every now and again. The day was cold, wet, and just plain depressing. 

"Hey there, Rox," came a voice from behind him. Roxas turned to find Axel.

"Hey Axel," Roxas sighed.

"This isn't like you. I'm the one who gets tried on days like this."

"I was just thinking. That's all."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Do you remember… when we first met?"

* * *

Axel rolled over in his bed. Rainy days zapped his energy. Then it happened. Xemnas came through the darkness into his room. He had told him that there was someone new in the Organization. He was to basically give a tour to the new guy. 

Somehow he managed to get up and dress himself. He made his way out to the entrance. Demyx started following him.

"Hey, Axel! Whatcha doing?" Demyx was always a ball of energy on days like these. It annoyed Axel to no end.

"Baby-sitting for the day. Now shut up."

He walked a little faster to get away from Demyx. When he got to the entrance he saw a boy with a black jacket and blonde hair.

"H- Hi. I'm Roxas."

"… I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Um… okay…"

"Let's go already."

Axel led Roxas through the building. He told him where this was located, don't go there, and watch out for that. The basics that any member of the Organization should know.

Axel found it really annoying to do this. It was almost worse than Demyx. Then again… He could take the kid under his wing.

"So. Any questions?" Axel turned to Roxas.

"No," the boy smiled.

"That's good. Wanna hang out?"

"Um… Okay," he said unsure about the man with red hair.

Axel led him to his room. "Okay, so this is where I sleep. So if you ever need to find me…" He walked in. "Are you coming?"

Roxas had stood outside the door. "Oh! Yeah." He came in tripping on his jacket that was just a little bit too long for him.

Axel laughed. "Cute," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head.

Axel shut the door. Roxas looked worried.

"I just hate people walking by and coming right in. Well, Demyx mostly."

"Demyx?"

"Yeah. He has a sitar and controls water. He's has blonde hair. You'll meet him sooner or later…"

"I think I saw him. He looked like he was having fun."

"That's him. He tends to get loud when it rains."

The conversation was going nowhere. Why did he bring Roxas in here? There was something about Roxas that he liked. The problem was he didn't know.

A few hours went by. Axel had somehow kept their conversation going. He had told him things like how to stay on Xemnas' good side and how to deal with Larxene. It was starting to get late.

"I don't mean to interrupt… but I should probably get going back to my room," Roxas finally said at 11 pm.

"Uh… sure. I'll walk you back."

They walked down the hall and to Roxas' room.

"Um… Goodnight," Roxas said smiling innocently again.

"Night, Rox," Axel said then walked off.

"Wait… what?" Too late, Axel was gone.

A few days later, Roxas found himself walking around the building. Then all of a sudden… he was lost.

"Why didn't I listen to Axel more carefully?"

"Dunno, why didn't you?"

Roxas turned. "Axel…"

"C'mere."

Roxas walked to him.

"Come on, Rox. Let's go."

"Did you call me 'Rox'?" he asked.

"Yeah. Like I did last night."

Roxas blushed. "Well don't. Please."

"Why not?"

"I don't like it. My name is Roxas."

"Whatever you say, Rox."

"Stop it! … Axe…"

"That won't work, Rox. I don't mind you calling me that. Got it memorized?" Axel laughed.

They walked back. Roxas didn't even notice that Axel brought him to his room again. Once again, Axel shut the door.

"Axel…"

"Yeah?" Axel locked to door.

"Why did you just lock the door?"

"Demyx…"

"O-okay…" he was getting nervous.

Axel came closer to Roxas. He pulled Roxas close to him then hugged him.

"Axel…?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I don't understand…"

"You really don't get it? Think about it, Rox."

Roxas thought about how the first couple of days had gone. Axel was with him almost every minute. He had nearly saved him from Saix at least three times. Then there was-

"I love you. Got it memorized?"

Axel's face came very close to Roxas'

"What?"

"You're impossible."

"Axe-"

Axel pressed his lips onto Roxas'. Roxas went to push him away but something stopped him. Instead he kissed Axel back. He wasn't even sure why he did it.

* * *

"And from that day on we've been inseparable," said Roxas still looking out the window. 

"Funny how things happen, huh Rox?"

"Yeah, Axe…"

"I still love you. Got it- "

"Memorized? Yeah. And I still love you."


End file.
